Cold and Dark
by x.Arcanine.x
Summary: Jack refused Pitch in Antarctica, but the Nightmare King won't taken no for an answer. Now one with the Dark, will Jack finish off the Guardians, or will they get him back before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

This fic is going to be a bit darker than the rest, but no worries, there will be smut!

* * *

"I believe in you, Jack, and I know children will too!"

"In me?"

"Yes! Look at what we can do together!" Pitch said, motioning to the pillar of darkened ice that was created from their battle.

"We can create a world where everything, everything is-"

"Pitch Black?" Jack asked, cutting Pitch off. Pitch paused for a second before giving a crooked smile.

"And Jack Frost, too." He said, trying to reassure the frost sprite.

"They'll believe in both of us!" Pitch said excitedly, but Jack scowled at the Nightmare King.

"No, they'll fear both of us, and that's not what I want." He retorted, turning away and taking a few steps.

"Now for the last time, leave me alone." He growled, but suddenly stopped and

gasped as Pitch appeared in front of him, grabbing him by the throat, and shoving him against the ice pillar. Jack was gasping for air, looking up and seeing that Pitch's eyes were narrowed, and he glared into Jack's eyes, hatred and malice clear in the golden orbs, making the sprite shiver with fear.

"You want to be left alone? Fine!" Pitch snarled, pulling Jack into the darkness with him. They emerged in one of the empty cages that hung from the roof of Pitch's lair, and Jack fell back against the bars, gasping for air as his throat was released. He watched helplessly as Pitch left the cage with his staff, snapping it over his knee.

"No!" He screamed, clutching his chest, feeling a pain as if Pitch had cut him open. A sick look of satisfaction came across the Nightmare King's face as he watched Jack fall to his knees and pass out. The chirping of the mini tooth fairies had been loud as the two arrived, but was now deathly silent as Pitch locked Jack's cage and threw the broken staff to the side.

"Then be alone." Pitch growled, returning above ground to finish what he had started.

* * *

Jack woke up a few minutes later, groaning in pain. His head spun and his soul felt broken, much like his staff. He reached in his hoodie pocket and pulled out his memory case, scowling at it.

"Pitch was right, I do make a mess wherever I go." He whispered to himself, letting the golden case slip through the bars of the cage, and crash to the floor, earning him scolding sounds from the fairies. He sighed and pulled his hood on, turning his back to them. He looked over to the globe that Pitch had, watching as the last six lights began to go out, until only one was left.

"Jamie!" Jack said, knowing that Jamie's belief could turn the battle around. His mind wandered to the brunette, and he smiled.

"If anyone can help the Guardians, it's you, Jamie." He said, his words echoing in the dark cavern.

* * *

Jack had dosed off, and woke to find Jamie's light on the globe was dimming, getting darker and darker, until it finally went out with a hiss. Jack let out a broken sob, and he heard his frozen tears hit the bottom of the metal cage with small tinging sounds; tears he hadn't realized slipped down his cheeks.

"Jamie, I'm sorry. This is all my fault." Jack whispered, closing his eyes and sobbing silently. Suddenly, Pitch's laughter reverberated around the cavern, accompanied by snorts and whinnies of his Nightmares.

"There is nothing left, Jack! Nothing left but fear!" Pitch said, emerging from the shadows and sitting on a large black and gold throne.

"Your precious Guardian friends-"

"What happened to them!?" Jack snarled suddenly, his anger overcoming the sadness.

"Nothing! They are just weak and useless. Unable to do their jobs, and without anyone to believe, they will stay that way." Pitch said, looking quite proud.

"If I had my way, I'd kill them, but the Man in the Moon has granted them all immortality." He added in a growl.

"And you, dear Jack, you have already died. Unfortunately for me, MiM has given you another eternal life, and I'm afraid you cannot be killed either." He said, and Jack glared at him, pure hatred in his eyes. Thousands of Nightmares streamed into the cavern and took the children's memories and brought them away, most likely to be destroyed. Some of them gathered the fairies in their cage like bellies, and galloped off, leaving the cavern silent.

"Don't look so scared, Frost." Pitch said.

"They are going back to Toothiana, as I have no use for them. Even reunited, they will be powerless, none of them are able to fly." He said, smirking.

"You should've seen it! Little Jamie Bennett, he fought so hard with the Guardians, but the fear was too much. He lost them in the darkness, then found himself utterly alone." Pitch said, knowing that Jack was being torn apart.

"The way he just gave up on them." Pitch sneered, standing and making sand stairs to stand next to the cage.

"Stop!" Jack snarled, launching himself at Pitch, anger giving him strength. Without his staff he was mostly powerless, but he still had a little bit of control. Pitch caught his wrist and bared his teeth at the trapped sprite. The temperature dropped and the winds picked up, matching Jack's rage, surprising them both, though Jack didn't show it. Frost began to climb up the bar he was gripping with his other hand, and it spread beneath his feet.

"When I get out of here, Pitch, you're dead, immortal or not." Jack hissed, focusing the frost to his wrist, making Pitch let go.

"If you can get out." Pitch snarled, shadow tendrils wrapping around Jack's wrists and tying them behind his back. Pitch grabbed his throat again and sneered.

"And if you can stop the change." He said darkly, his suddenly claw like nails breaking Jack's skin before he let the sprite go.

"What change?" Jack rasped, gulping down air and struggling against the shadowy restraints. Pitch smirked and let sand wrap around Jack's neck, making a collar. The sand slowly began seeping into the punctures on his neck and he screamed in pain, the darkness flooding his icy veins and heading to his heart.

"A change that I plan to make slow and painful, my dear Jack." Pitch chuckled darkly.

"But you will be mine, for what goes better than cold and dark?" He added, vanishing in a cloud of nightmare sand, leaving only the echo of his laugh behind as Jack fell to the bottom of the cage, writhing and screaming in pain, his icy tears adding to the frost that was spreading over the iron bars of the cage.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter guys! Two in one day! I'm on a roll! AO might post chapter three, but don't get too excited. Enjoy!

* * *

24 hours had past, and Jack was exhausted. Every half hour, the nightmare sand forced its way into the marks Pitch had left on his neck, turning his heart darker and darker. The actual action lasted all of a minute, but it burned like fire through each of his veins, then engulfed his heart, making him scream and writhe in agony. Pitch watched, with a sick satisfaction as once again, the sand forced itself into Jack's very being. He could see the changes starting, and laughed.

"Your change is coming along perfectly, Jack." Pitch said, raising himself to be level with the cage. Jack screamed as the darkness coursed through him. His hands had been released from the shadows, and he clawed at his chest as if he could rip the pain out himself. Pitch laughed as he calmed down, the pain leaving his body, leaving him weak and shaking.

"Please." Jack rasped, his voice nearly gone from screaming.

"Make it stop." He pleaded. His once icy blue eyes were now a shining silver flecked with gold, and his skin was still pale, but it was now slightly grey.

"I can't. You must finish this. I promise when it's done, you won't even remember the pain." Pitch said, smirking.

"Though, since you asked nicely, I can speed up the process." He said, a dark smile curving on his lips. He slipped into the cage and took out a small knife, and cutting his hoodie off. He knew Jack would heal quickly, so he cut an 'x' over the frost sprite's heart, not deep enough to be fatal, but enough to leave a scar. Jack screamed in pain as the blade cut his skin, his blood flowing, then freezing on his skin, but the pain didn't stop. The sand collar, or what was left of it, moved over his body and forced itself into the fresh wound, and Jack passed out from the pain, though his body was still shaking. Pitch watched as the darkness filled him, then closed the wounds. There were no marks left on his neck, but he had a dark 'x' shaped scar over his heart, still covered in blood. There were no more physical changes, but Jack was no longer the same kind winter spirit he was before, nor would he be.

"Perfect." Pitch said, scooping the sprite into his arms and taking him to his room, where he cleaned the blood off of him, and got rid of his old hoodie.

"Sweet nightmares, my pet." Pitch whispered, leaving him on the large bed and waiting in the shadows for him to awaken.

* * *

Jack groaned and opened his eyes. He gasped when he realized he wasn't in the cage anymore, nor was he in pain from Pitch breaking his staff. He felt different, but brushed it off and sat up.

"How do you feel, Jack?" Pitch asked, stepping out of the shadows. Jack looked at him, no longer scared in his presence.

"I feel pretty good, but why are you being nice? And where is my hoodie?" He asked, his voice still a bit hoarse from screaming.

"It got caught on the cage and ripped." Pitch lied smoothly.

"And I'm being 'nice' because I can." He said, pulling out a black button up shirt from the shadows. Jack put it on, frost making patterns on the fabric much like his hoodie. He suddenly noticed the scar and touched it. Pitch watched, waiting for an angry outburst.

"I see, you made me like you." Jack said, laughing.

"What am I now? A fearling?" He asked, smirking at Pitch.

"No, dear Jack. You are a prince." Pitch said, smirking back. He turned and took something out of the far corner, and turning back to Jack.

"And a prince needs his powers." He added, tossing the sprite his staff, now fixed. Jack caught it easily, the power flowing through him as the frost reclaimed the hooked piece of wood. Jack smiled as he felt whole again.

"And what exactly does a prince do? I'm afraid I'm new to the job." He said, raising a brow. Pitch chuckled and walked closer to him, his eyes glowing in the darkness.

"You do as I tell you, you help me spread fear and darkness around the world, and you train with me to learn how to control the shadows." Pitch said, his smile growing as he saw the ambition in Jack's eyes.

"When do we start?" He asked, making Pitch laugh.

"You are still weak from changing, but I can show you around. It is quite easy to get lost when you are unable to move through the shadows." He said, leading the way out the door.

* * *

"I get my own Nightmare!?" Jack asked excitedly, his eyes shining.

"Of course, the stables are this way." Pitch said, leading him down another hallway. Jack followed eagerly, unable to contain his excitement. When they reached the stables, the Nightmares immediately began to whinny and snort, happy to see Pitch.

"Jack is now an ally! If you attack him, I give him permission to freeze you." Pitch said, and all the Nightmares trotted over to greet Jack like an old friend. Jack smiled, looking over all of them, but one caught his eye. She was not the normal black like the rest, she had an undertone of silver, and she stood calmly, waiting for Jack to go to her instead of crowding him like the rest.

"Back off." Jack said, and the herd backed away from him. He walked over to the silvery Nightmare, holding out his hand to her. She nudged it and nickered softly as frost crept up her face.

"I want her." He said, smiling as he rubbed her neck softly.

"Then she is yours, Jack." Pitch said, a bit surprised at how he and the silvery mare bonded. He was never able to approach her without her ears going back and almost getting bit.

"Her name is Nyx." Jack said, and the Nightmare nuzzled him fondly.

"Fitting." Pitch said.

"Greek, isn't it?" He asked, and Jack nodded. They left the stable and went back to Pitch's room. There was a door Jack hadn't seen before, and Pitch led him through it, stopping and looking at the sprite.

"This will be your room. The bathroom is through this door," he said, motioning to his left where another door stood.

"We share a bathroom, so knock." Pitch said, looking at Jack.

"And if there is anything else you may need, find me." He said. Jack nodded and flopped onto his bed, and closing his eyes.

"Do you know how long it has been since I've slept on a bed?" Jack asked, but Pitch was gone. Jack shrugged and slipped off the shirt Pitch gave him, and he looked at the scar over his heart. It was then that hi realized his skin was not as white as it used to be, but had a slight grey tint to it. He frowned slightly, wondering how much he had changed physically. He knocked on the bathroom door, going in after no one answered. The bathroom was lighter than other places around the labyrinth that Pitch called home, lit by white glowing crystals that seemed to grow along the walls. He found a mirror and looked into it, gasping when he saw his eyes. The familiar blue was gone, replaced with silver. He looked closer and saw flecks of gold as well, and he chuckled.

"I always thought blue eyes were too boring." He said, leaving the bathroom to 'decorate' his room with frost.


	3. Chapter 3

Smut! Lol, enjoy!

* * *

Jack made swirls of frost across the walls of his room and ceiling, as well as beautiful icicles that connected to his bed, then spread over the whole bed frame, making it look as if it were made from solid ice. Jack smiled as he stood back to look at it, but suddenly jumped forward.

"Sorry Pitch!" He said.

"If you didn't sneak up on people, they wouldn't run into you." He added, crossing his arms. Pitch smirked and shook his head.

"I hope you've made yourself at home." He said, looking past Jack to his artwork.

"It is late, Jack, and you have much to start tomorrow. I suggest you wash up and get some rest." Pitch said, looking back at the sprite, who nodded.

"Alright!" Jack said, stretching his sore muscles. He noticed Pitch's eyes roam his bare torso and he blushed a little.

"Training starts early, so don't give me a hard time about waking up." Pitch said before leaving.

"Yes dad." Jack mocked, heading into the bathroom. He stepped out of his tattered brown pants and tossed them aside next to his staff, then stepped into the large obsidian tub. It was in the floor, and already filled with warm water that seemed to bubble up from a spring, and it had a water fall coming from the farthest wall. He gasped at the first feeling of warmth, but soon relaxed into it, letting the rare feeling soothe his muscles. He closed his eyes and sighed contentedly, his breath coming out as shimmering cloud of fine snow. He looked over and grabbed the soap, lathering it in his hands, then scrubbing his body clean from any access sand and grime from being in that cage. He submerged himself, rinsing his body, then grabbed the shampoo and washed his hair. He moved to the water fall and rinsed his hair, sighing again as he stood under the warm stream. He got out and grabbed a fluffy black towel, wrapping it around his waist. He grabbed his staff and his pants, bringing them into his room. He ran his hand through his already frozen hair, making bits of ice break off and fall to the floor, and his hair to take its normal spiky appearance. He touched the scar over his chest once more before shrugging and climbing into the bed, tossing the towel into the shadows, where it thawed, then hung back on the rack.

* * *

Pitch woke up and slipped into Jack's room to wake him as well, but he was not expecting to see a nude Jack sitting on the edge of the bed, stretching.

"What happened to knocking?" Jack asked, looking up at Pitch, who was finding it hard not to stare.

"Maybe you should've warned me you sleep bare." Pitch shot back, and Jack smirked. He stood and got dressed, grabbing his staff and looking into Pitch's eyes, chuckling at his flustered look. Jack felt the darkness making him bolder, and he stepped close to the Nightmare King.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked, running a finger down Pitch's chest, leaving a light trail of frost. Pitch shivered and grabbed Jack's wrist roughly.

"Training starts now." Pitch hissed, transporting them through the shadows and into the stable, where Nyx was waiting patiently for Jack.

"Get on, we are going outside for this." Pitch said, mounting a huge Nightmare and galloping off. Jack got on and Nyx followed, easily catching up. They left the main cavern, emerging into the soft dawn light. Nothing looked different, but Jack could feel the fear and hopelessness in the air, and it made him laugh. They reached an open area by the forest and Pitch dismounted, Jack following his lead.

"You need to learn to use your powers to your advantage." Pitch explained, looking at Jack.

"You tire yourself out when you send blast after blast at your opponents. You want to tire them out first, then do damage." He said, making his shadow scythe.

"Let's try, shall we?" He asked, then swung it. Jack dodged it easily, then shot ice at the weapon instead of Pitch. The scythe was immediately encased in ice, making it heavier, but Pitch was stronger than his thin frame made him look, and he swung again.

"You are making my weapon more dangerous, Jack! Try harder!" He snapped, and Jack glared at him, icing the ground beneath Pitch's feet, causing him to fall and drop his weapon. Jack leapt on him, pinning his arms under his knees, then putting his staff at the Nightmare King's throat.

"How was that?" He asked, smirking.

"Very good, but you must always be ready!" He smirked, slipping into the shadows and swinging his weapon at Jack again. The sprite made a shield over him, blocking the hit, then hooked one of Pitch's legs with his staff, making him fall once more.

"Very good, Jack!" Pitch said, standing once more and brushing bits of ice and snow off of him.

"And keep that up until your opponent is out of breath or slowing down, then you attack with force."

Jack nodded, glad to be pleasing Pitch.

"Again. You must practice." Pitch ordered, summoning his scythe again, but this time, he slipped from shadows, striking, then retreating again.

"Some opponents may try to throw you off, but if you stop and listen, you can usually pinpoint their location before they actually attack." Pitch said, making noise each time so Jack could listen and retaliate.

"You will never hear me in battle." Pitch said, his attack successfully countered.

"I'm doing this for your benefit." He added, his attack countered once more. Finally, Jack struck, sending Pitch back with a sudden blast of ice. He flew up into the clouds and made it start snowing heavily, not caring if it was April.

"I suppose hindering your opponents vision is a useful thing as well?"

"Precisely." Pitch said, smiling at how fast Jack was learning. He snuck up behind the sprite and grabbed his throat lightly.

"But don't let it hinder you as well." He said, smirking at Jack when he jumped into him. He let go and smirked.

"Again, Jack!"

* * *

The snow let up a few hours later, and Jack looked at Pitch, his eyes shining with pride.

"Very good! You've earned a rest." Pitch said, watching as the winter spirit flopped into the snow. He couldn't help but remember that morning and how Jack looked so perfect, the confidence he had in his body, and how he didn't hide from Pitch like most would do, had someone walked in on them nude. Jack lifted his head and met Pitch's gaze, smirking.

"Am I really so interesting that you have to stare?" He asked, and Pitch smirked.

"Yes." He said simply. Jack chuckled and walked over to him, standing close.

"I saw the way you looked at me this morning." Jack purred.

"Did you like what you saw?" He asked, pressing himself against the Nightmare King's warm body.

"I know I've been attracted to you since I first saw you."

Pitch looked at Jack, astounded. He smirked at Jack and brought him through the shadows into his bedroom.

"Really, Frost?" He asked, pushing him into the bed.

"Why would I lie?" Jack asked, and Pitch smirked.

"To answer your other question, yes, I liked what I saw." He purred, leaning in and ghosting his lips over Jack's neck.

"I'd like to see it again." He breathed, sending shivers down Jack's spine. The sprite let out a breathy moan, and Pitch chuckled.

"How many times have you thought of me, Jack?" He asked, slipping one of his legs between Jack's so it rubbed against the growing bulge in his pants.

"How many times have you touched yourself, imagining it was me?"

"A-a lot!" Jack moaned, rolling his hips against Pitch's thigh.

"So needy." Pitch purred, slipping away from the sprite, hiding in the shadows.

"Touch yourself for me." Pitch ordered, and Jack moaned, the thought of being watched while touching himself made him even harder. Slowly, he slipped his hand into his pants, his eyes closed as he did so, his legs opening a bit more.

"Good, Jack. Beautiful. Take your pants off." Pitch purred, his voice echoing from the shadows. Jack obeyed, releasing his member from his pants, then kicking them off. He began to slowly stroke himself, rubbing his thumb over the head and moaning loudly. He sped up a bit, gasping and arching his back with a moan.

"Pitch!" He moaned, squeezing slightly. He was getting close, and the fact that Pitch was watching him made him want it all the more.

"That's it Jack, cum for me." Pitch purred, and as if on command, Jack came hard, his body arching in pleasure.

"Pitch!" He cried, his seed splattering on his stomach and hand.

"Beautiful." Pitch purred, stroking himself and coming as well. Pitch brought them both to the bathroom and they slipped into the tub, washing away the evidence of their activities.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update! School has been hectic!

* * *

They finished washing, and Jack looked over to Pitch, admiring his lithe form. He was suddenly shocked to find Pitch lifting his face to look into his eyes.

"Jack, tomorrow you will help me in spreading fear across the world. I think you're ready." He said, a smirk on his lips.

"Such a fast learner." He purred. Jack licked his lips, and Pitch's eyes darted to his tongue.

"And if you do well, I will give you a reward." Pitch said with a devious grin. He leaned in and quickly kissed the sprite before walking into his room.

"Get some rest, you must be exhausted." He said. Jack almost protested, but kept himself quiet, heading to his room. He slipped under the covers and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Jack was up and dressed by the time Pitch came in, eager to help him spread fear.

"Are we going by Nightmare?" He asked, picking up his staff.

"Yes, let's go." Pitch said, smirking. They headed to the stables and mounted their Nightmares.

"I made something for you, Jack." Pitch said, tossing him a leather strap with a loop in the back.

"It's so you can use both hands while riding." He said, and jack slipped his staff into the loop, then put the strap over one shoulder so his staff was securely strapped to his back.

"Thanks!" He said, taking the reins in both hands. Pitch nodded, then took off, Jack close behind him, then followed by the whole herd of Nightmares. As they flooded out of the entrance of the lair, the sky darkened and people heading to work in the early hours began to cower in fear. Jack looked down at them and grinned darkly. Their fear made him feel energized, and he wanted more. He turned Nyx towards them and they screamed, running from him.

"Do you believe in me now!?" He shouted, laughing as one man fell over in his haste to escape, leaning in the dirty melting snow. Nyx reared and galloped back to the herd, where Pitch was smiling darkly at Jack, who laughed.

"I told you they'd believe, Jack! Can you deal the power?" Pitch asked, his eyes bright with glee.

"Yes, and I love it!" Jack replied. Pitch steered them through the town, then into the next, terrorizing the whole state of Pennsylvania. He divided the Nightmares up into six groups, leaving each group to terrorize the six inhabited continents.

"I think it is time to pay the Guardians a visit." Pitch said, smirking. Jack looked at him with a gleam in his eyes.

"I thought you'd never ask." He laughed, and took off after Pitch into a shadow portal that led them straight to the North Pole.

"Pitch!" North growled, obviously weak.

"Jack!?" He gasped in surprise.

"Hello, North. Meet the new Jack Frost, Prince of the shadows." Pitch said, dismounting his Nightmare. Jack smirked and did the same, slipping his staff from its place on his back.

"No, Jack! What has he done to you?"

"No, North! This is what YOU have done to me!" Jack snarled.

"I was trying to help you, but you misjudged me once, and here I am! Pitch picked me up when you threw me down!" He added, glaring at the Guardian of Wonder.

"Jack, I never gave up, I-"

"That's why when you saw me with my teeth, you, you and the others just turned away!" He spat, cutting North off. A small grey and white rabbit hopped out from behind North and looked sadly up at Jack.

"Jack, this ain't you, mate." He said, and Jack laughed.

"Bunnymund?" He asked, picking him up by his scruff.

"Losing Easter really kicked you in the balls." Jack sneered, looking at the tiny creature.

"You're so fluffy!" He teased, setting him down not so gently.

"Where's Tooth?" He asked, and North shook his head.

"She is not well." He said, and Jack smirked.

"It's sad, really. I almost joined you. I should've seen it sooner just how weak you all are." Jack sneered, turning to Pitch.

"Where as with Pitch, I can have all the power I want. He understands me." Jack said.

"Jack, this is not you!" North said, his voice holding the pain of losing a friend.

"You don't know me!" Jack snapped angrily, and North stepped back in surprise.

"Pitch, ya asshole! What have ya done to Frostbite!?" Bunny asked, glaring.

"Just given him something none of you have; a place to belong." Pitch said, and Jack smiled at him. There was the sudden sound of small footsteps, and Tooth was suddenly in Jack's arms.

"I knew you'd come back!" She said, clearly crying. Jack scowled and pushed her off of him.

"I came back to tell you that I'm with Pitch. Cold and dark now rule over you." He snapped, brushing off a feather that had clung to him.

"That's right, Toothiana! Jack isn't a Guardian, nor will he be! He is mine!" Pitch said, and Jack looked at him with a smirk.

"Pitch! You've taken Sandy, and now Jack! Have you no heart!?" Tooth cried, and Pitch laughed.

"I do, but it is shrouded in darkness, and so is Jack's." Pitch chuckled.

"So just give up. I'm not coming back." Jack added, putting his staff in the strap and jumping into Nyx's back.

"Let's go Pitch, I'm tired of their pathetic whining." Jack said, and Pitch smirked, mounting his Nightmare as well.

"Farewell for now, Guardians. We will be back. Sweet nightmares." Pitch sneered, then took off with Jack by his side, leaping through the shadows back to the lair.

"Jack, that was wonderful!" Pitch said as they dismounted and headed to their rooms.

"I had fun!" Jack said as they entered Pitch's room. He shut the door and looked at Pitch, one eyebrow raised.

"So, I'm yours?" He asked, stepping closer. He looked up at the Nightmare King and licked his lips.

"I like the sound of that." He said, and Pitch purred, capturing Jack's lips with his, kissing him roughly. Jack moaned, kissing back eagerly, parting his lips and meeting Pitch's tongue with his own. Pitch moved his hands to Jacks shirt, unbuttoning it and taking it off, tossing it aside.

"I promised you a reward if you did good today, and you've earned it." Pitch purred after the kiss. Jack shivered with want, pulling Pitch down for another kiss, but Pitch pulled back.

"Just wait, Jack. This will be so much better." He purred, kneeling down and slipping his pants down, releasing the sprite's member. Jack watched, eyes half lidded as Pitch smirked and blew his hot breath over his member, making him moan.

"Oh, gods, Pitch!" He cried out, leaning back against the bed post for support as his knees went weak.

"I haven't even started yet, Jack." Pitch teased, and Jack glared at him, making him chuckle. Pitch leaned in and licked the tip, slow and rough, and Jack moaned loudly. Pitch smirked and took the whole thing in his mouth, running his tongue up and down the length as he bobbed his head, and sucking each time he came up. He grabbed Jack's hips to keep him still, and the sprite moaned louder, tangling his hands in Pitch's hair.

"Pitch! I-ah! I'm close!" He gasped, and Pitch sped up, teasing the head with the tip of his tongue.

"Pitch!" Jack screamed, coming hard. Pitch swallowed it all down, then stood, kissing Jack roughly.

"How was that for a reward?" He asked, and Jack licked his lips, tasting himself from Pitch's mouth.

"Amazing." He breathed, and Pitch smirked.

"But what about you?" He asked, palming the Bulge in Pitch's pants, making him moan.

"Don't worry about me my prince." He said, but Jack put a finger to his lips.

"But you are a king." Jack said.

"And kings deserve the best." He added, kneeling in front of him. He quickly removed Pitch's pants and took his member into his mouth, surprising him with the chill. Jack began slow, searching for all of his sensitive spots, but once he found them, he sped up, making Pitch moan.

"Gods, Jack! Ah! Where did you learn to do this?" He gasped, gripping Jack's hair roughly. Jack pulled back and smirked, licking the underside, all the way to the tip, savoring the bitter flavor of Pitch's precum.

"I've seen a lot of things in my 300 years." He purred before taking Pitch in his mouth again, the head touching the back of his throat. Pitch moaned and began to thrust himself into Jack's mouth, gasping as Jack's moans sent vibrations up his member.

"Jack!" Pitch moaned, thrusting in and coming down Jack's throat. He pulled back and Jack gasped for air, coughing, and glaring at Pitch.

"You didn't let me taste it." He said, and Pitch smirked.

"Two rewards in one night? My, Jack, you are greedy." Pitch purred, fixing his pants and robe. Jack rolled his eyes and got dressed as well.


End file.
